Saku Chara!
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: Haruno Sakura is requested in the world of Shugo Chara to help the 'Guardians' find the Embryo. Join Sakura as she faces adventure, friendship, annoying cat boys and even love? Major KukaixSakura, slight IkutoxSakura. T for cursing! R&R!


_**Chapter One**_

* * *

''AAHHHHH!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell from a very high distance. Pastel pink long locks clouded my vision but I could still see my three shugo charas screaming out for me as they tried to fly fast to catch me. I mean who are we kidding? They can't even hold a basketball! When I get my hands on Tsunade-shisou I'm going to strangle the drunk! So your probably wondering what I'm doing here, falling from what seems like sky-high? Well I could just replay last week's events just for you!

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

''_Kuso! (1)'' The seemingly young fifth Hokage cursed as she looked at her, yet again empty, sake stash. '_I really have to find a better place to hide my beautiful children from that _awful _monster!' _The slug princess kept cursing her 'monster' apprentice for yet again getting rid of her precious sake. Breaking a nerve the Sanin slammed her manicured hand on the table making it crack on the edges slightly._

''_Shizune-baka!'' She yelled out anime style for her assistant to come into the office wich she did eventually. The dark haired woman entered with a stack of papers wich only frustrated the Hokage even more. The blond slammed her forehead onto the desk making the remaining paperwork to fly in every direction in the spacy office of the Hokage. Releasing a groan she received a glare from her assistant; who put the papers next to her banged head on the table while still holding the house pig in the other hand._

''_If that blonde brat wants to be Hokage so much, let him!'' she murmured under her breath. ''Let him do _all _the paper work…'' And with that she drifted off to dreamland. Well almost._

''_Tsunade-sama'' The dark haired woman shrieked. ''This is not funny! You have to assign a shinobi fit for an upmost important mission!'' 'blah blah blah' The Godaime thought 'Always babbling about paperwork and never about sake…' Again the not so sober Hokage tried to fall asleep over the noise but to no avail. _

_She heard the other woman taking a deep sigh and smirked victoriously. Maybe she will leave me alone? Tsunade let out a waterfall of tears anime style 'That's never going to happen!' She continue to whine until she felt a fist next to her head. Raising her honey colored eyes to meet a rather outraged assistants dark ones as she glared an Uchiha worth glare she shuddered. Raising herself by her elbows she but a hand on her cheek and gave her apprentice a blank look._

''_What's wrong Shizune? And why did you get rid of my precious sake __**again**__?!'' Firstly she started in a calm voice that soon became raged when the subject switched back to her beloved alcohol. The apprentice sighed in defeat as she slammed a mission request in front of the curious drunk. The Godaime raised a blonde eyebrow while looking curiously into the dark orbs of Shizune, she gestured to continue looking into the fail._

''_This mission was actually requested by people from another dimension! Isn't that exiting?'' The apprentice stated eagerly while the honey eyed Hokage grumbled. Losing her excitement she sighed in frustration yet once again._

''_Look Tsunade-sama, I suggest you sent Sakura-chan on this mission'' The apprentice suggested earning another raise of the other females eyebrow._

''_How so?'' The Hokage asked now giving the mission full attention. ''Just read the report god damn it!'' The dark haired woman outburst, it was really frustrating when your Leader is drinking alcohol while rather not doing her duties._

_The blonde started exanimating the piece of parchment, skipping a few words do to her drunkenness. ''…Guardians..Humpty Lock…Protect…Shugo Charas…Wait aren't those the little midget brats that are always with my best and finest apprentice?'' Shizune went to a corner to sulk, anime tears streaming down her face as she mumbled a small 'hai' to the Hokage._

_She grinned widely as she just so happen to find a secret sake bottle that was stacked with her paperwork. She turned to Shizune with a cheery grin raising her sake bottle in the progress. ''Why didn't you say that earlier! Bring Sakura here then!'' And in that moment Shizune knew 'she just wants me out of the office to go drink her sake' grumping, the dark haired woman exited the Hokages office._

_When the door closed behind the dark haired woman Tsunade's face twisted into one of seriousness. She kept tapping the mission request a few times before she started chewing on her manicured thump. When she read the report about a thing called the 'Embryo' she started to feel anxious on sending the pinkette to the Shugo Chara dimension but she would have a chance to learn about her chibi friends more there. But what if Oro-gay interferes? Nah, he doesn't have arms for that, or balls. _

_The man - Tsukasa Amakawa, has requested our assistants to help the 'Guardians' search for the magic egg and if what protect them. I still didn't understand why this mission was ranked A class. But I figured since an organization called 'Easter' wants to catch the egg first and they could wish to dominate the whole world or something under the lines._

_Three years ago when I started to train the Haruno girl I noticed three little floating blobs over her head wich I figured was my imagination but _no_, they _had_ to turn out to be character manipulating midgets! But I have to say – they came out handy after the attack on Konoha when the villagers went into depression. I remember when black eggs wich giant X's started floating around wich the Haruno chased down every single one of them and turned them back to 'normal'. How the pinkette referred to them as X-eggs wich I didn't understand a shit about so I shook it off. Until now it is._

_I heard murmurs on the other side of the door and then a muffled voiced called out if it was ok to come into the office. I yelled out a 'come in' and quickly gulped down the last drops of my now empty sake bottle. When the door opened and the two apprentices walked in I tried as quick as possible to dispose the bottle but to no avail, Shizune was already scowling me while the pinkette chuckled along with the 3 chibi's. I turned serious honey colored eyes at my second apprentice and tapped the paper once again._

''_I have a long term mission for you Sakura, you will be going to another dimension were most people have those bra-I mean chibi's and they are their greatest concern. No ninjas in that world thought.'' I put a manicured finger under my chin when I felt the young girl stiffen._

''_How long would it last?'' She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side while the three purple, peach and powder blue blobs flew around her head. I sighed and looked back at the paper._

''_From a year to two.'' I looked at her reaction and saw her forest green orbs widen at the term of the mission. She quickly ran up to the table and slammed her hands on the wood._

''_But Tsunade-shisou! What if I get left behind by Sasuke and Naruto again?'' She whined ''It took me two years to _not _be a burden to them!'' And with that she continue babbling on and on until the blondes eyebrows started to twitch._

''_Haruno Sakura manners! As I said, this world is a perfect opportunity for you to learn to control your purifying egg shit.'' I looked at her gaping beautiful face before continuing ''That's why I picked this mission for you! You're the _only _person in this dimension who lays eggs for god sakes!'' I gave her a smirk as she became clearly offended and I knew, when Haruno Sakura is offended she gets determined. And as the blonde Hokage predicated, a flame of determination started to burn inside the pinkettes emerald orbs. She slammed her hand yet again at the poor table and smirked up to the Hokage._

''_I accept your challenge'' She stated smugly. ''What will I have to do?'' I sighed and sat back down. ''In the Chara dimension there is one particular egg that everyone is searching. It's called the Embryo, now for the main part.'' The pinkette leaned closer slightly, making her pink bangs shield her eyes like curtains only to be swept away from her delicate face a second later._

''_There is an organization called 'Easter''' I could see her biting back a laugh, I mean who wouldn't? This world is obviously obsessed with eggs, but I remained quiet'' Now you will have to help the 'Guardians' wich means you will have to go to school'' I deadpanned. ''But only for this year considering you will be a senior at the academy'' I could hear her sigh in relief softly. ''Now the other part is you will have to protect the Humpty Lock and it's owner, wich ironically has pink hair too. Other details will be explained to you by a man who calls himself Tsukasa Amakawa. Now run along, pack, say goodbye to everyone and get your ass back here immediately! Dismissed.'' Abd with that Sakura Haruno ran out of the Hokage's Tower to get ready for her mission._

* * *

''_Isn't it exiting?'' I questioned my three little chara's as they nod eagerly. I should introduce you first I think. The first one to hatch was Yuuki. How Yuuki was born is a pretty embarrassing story so to cut it short; I was very nervous about my first seduction mission so I wished to be more feminine, beautiful and cute to complete the mission and the next morning BAM! An egg was laid on my bed. She was born from a dark purple egg wich has a red stripe on it with a giant cherry blossom on it. In the background you could see cherry branches and petals everywhere, plus some hearts drawn on it. _

_Then there was Yuuki. She has lavender colored hair wich is tied in a high pony tail with a purple bow wich the hair cut had a single thick strand on the left side of her face, it was kind of Ino-pig style. Then she had red eyes covered with dark make-up, silver hoop earrings in her ears, a ribbon with the same color as the bow was placed like a headband. She was wearing a purple top wich could be easily mistaken for a bra because it reached just below her chest, but she wore a darker shade of purple vest that reached her ankles and was unzipped. Fingerless black gloves and a choker in the color red like her ruby eyes finished the top of her small body. She wore a black mini skirt that are usually worn by schoolgirls and black with purple high heels that reached her tights. She was truly a mini Ino-pig, but she had a lot more respect for me than the slimy pig did._

_Then there was Yui. She was born from my wish of being stronger and for the love of my family, I wished I could protect them all so the next moment when I wished that, BAM! Another egg added to the family! Her egg was a lime green with shuriken on it with cherry blossoms, at first I thought that a mini ninja will hatch but I guess she was a 'modern' ninja. She had long dark green hair wich was braided on her left side. Lime green eyes with light green make-up with green earrings. She had a cute jacket on wich had cat ears on the hood wich she always wears and a tank top with a ninja shuriken on. She had a checkered skirt on with a thick belt with a skull on it, some skinny black tights that reached to her ankles. On the left ankle there was a bandage wrapped on the tight and some green leg warmers and converse to finish the look._

_And finally there was Yumi. She was born when I heard the other konoichi girls backstabbing me with insults such as; I don't know how to have fun' or 'Sakura is such a bore it's no wonder that we don't hang out with her much' so I wished to be more fun, cheery, friendly and whatsoever! The next morning, well I'm sure you know what I found between my legs, ne? Anyway her egg is a beautiful neon color with a few rainbow notes on it, and like my every other egg it had cherry blossoms on it. She has neon yellow straight long hair and yellow with black highlights earphones on her ears. Beautiful blue eyes with light make-up on, she had a yellow and black choker on. She had a _lot _of bracelets on her arms like; a few on her wrists, forearms, abs and even shoulders! Damn she _really _likes to accessorize. She had a black and yellow top on with was cut in the front revealing her belly but long in the back. And lastly she had yellow and black school girl skirt and black and yellow high heels that reached to her tights._

_All in all they were _very _different. Yuki always flirted with animals and other rare Shugo Charas in the ninja world, but she was still the kindest person I know. Then there's Yui, Yui always stands up and protects the two other chara's from any trouble. I still didn't get rid of her swearing problem because come on! She swears more than a sailor for Kami-sama's sake! But I still really admire her care for her family. _

_And lastly Yumi. Sighed. What am I going to do with that crazy party animal of mine? Don't get me wrong she is REALLY fun, but she doesn't that ANYTHING seriously enough, sometimes when I am with my team or the others on a free day she Chara changes and that leads to me being called Konoha 12 Party Animal. Come on seriously? I still wonder what she did with me every time we Chara Change. But I won't try to change her because she is my would-be-self, right?_

_Anyway with that finished I sprinted up into my apartment to pack as quickly as my arms can. I stuffed random clothes and things into my suitcases while searching for an empty scroll to seal them away. I grabbed the paunch that I keep my eggs in. It was a neon purple, yellow and green colored paunch with mini keychains with the girls symbols on it. Kakashi gave them on my 12__th__ birthday party when he got back from his solo mission to Mist. Yes, Kakashi can see Chara's, actually anyone with a bloodline can see, feel or smell in Kiba's case._

_I stuffed the scrolls in my pockets and ran out to Konoha 12 training grounds were we all usually meet at this time when were not busy or on missions. Sadly this will be the last meeting for a year. At the thought my face showed sadness, but there was excitement too. I will be meeting some interesting people after all. With that in mind I fastened my pace to the training grounds when I finally reached the clearing._

''_There's our party animal!'' Kiba yelled out in a sing-song voice. I scowled him and went up to the platinum blonde who waved at me. I gave her a tight hug, leaving her shocked. Then I went up to HInata, then Tenten, then Neji and so on so forth. When I finally reached my teammates they looked at me questionably but I just shook it off and hugged the blonde knuckle head ninja. When I reached for the Uchiha I stopped in my tracks. After Naruto brought him back a few months ago things were _so _awkward between us. _**(a/n: just bear with me on this one, imagine that they finished the academy at the age of eight and they are already trained by the Sanin.)**_ So I decided to stick with a oh so awkward handshake._

''_What's the occasion forehead?'' The pig asked me and I looked at her, eyes filled with sadness._

''_Hey listen up!'' I shouted out to get everyone's attention ''I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving for a 1-2 year mission so I got to leave in 5 minutes.'' I said quickly, but that didn't stop them doing a group hug with me. I let a tear fall. My party chara saw this and soon chara changed with me. My hair clip, wich I started to wear changed into a note and I squealed uncharacteristically._

''_Ja-ne minna!'' I shouted out in a fuzzy voice, giving dog breath a high-five and Naruto a fist bump. I waved my hands to the konoichi and with a swirl of cherry blossoms I disappeared into the sky._

_I flew into the open window of the Hokages office and in a few seconds the pastel petals formed into a silhouette of a human, soon turning into me. I smirked at the two females wich stared blankly at me._

''_Well that was fast.'' The dirty blonde muttered and I just shrugged. ''Chara Change'' I know that that this subject annoys the shit out of the Godaime but it was fun. I saw an anime angry mark appear on her forehead as she started to scream bloody murder at me, Shizune trying to hold down the drunk._

''_You brat! You know damn well I don't know what that means!'' she kept blabbing and I just rolled my eyes, then suddenly getting serious I came closer to the angry drunk who seemed to calm down._

''_Ok, so how do I get there?'' I asked in a business tone wich I used with Tsunade most of the time. She straightened up and fake coughed a few times. She pulled out an ancient looking scroll that had got ripped edges and stuff. She called upon Katsuyu for reasons beyond my knowledge._

''_Sakura, I now crown you the new Slug Princess'' She did that shoulder thing that a Queen/King does to a knight with a sword but this time she did it with a bottle of sake. I sweat dropped, why am I not surprised? She grinned down at me and gave me a scroll. ''There, Katsuyu will show you around the other dimension and find the guy who requested the mission.'' I looked it up and there was the sealing of the slugs. I could feel the three girls sit on my head, looking curiously at the paper. I turned to my proudly grinning Shisou and smiled._

''_Arigatou Tsunade-sama!'' And with that I felt a poke on the forehead. I looked up to see the blonde giving me an evil smile and I gulped._

''_Since you used those chara-baka words with me again, get ready to fall brat'' and with that I got pushed by her two fingers into the portal created by the dark haired woman. And with that we continue the story._

* * *

''Uuf!'' I could feel all the air in my lungs leave me as I collided with the ground. All I could see were blurs of yellow, green and purple before groaning out in pain. They flew near me and I could hear their voice echoing in my head.

''Saku-koi!''

''Sakura-cchi!''

''Saku-chan!''

''Eeeh?! I think I broke my spine'' I turned on my side a little before groaning again. I saw a blob of purple fly up to my face ''Uh Saku-koi! What are we going to do with you, love?'' I shrugged my shoulders wich the action caused me to flinch.

''I will kill that old hag!'' I yelled out. I reached my gloved hand to my pocket and fetched up the scroll that the hag gave me.

''Summoning jutsu: Katsuyu!'' I yelped out and slammed my hand next to my head do to my short distance reaching arm. And with those words a cloud of smoke appeared right above me, coughing up a little from the smoke I saw the slug appear next to me.

''Yes hime-sama?'' She asked in a kind voice while Yui chuckled and soon started to parody the slug, I roll my eyes and groaned out a little. ''My back cracked'' I breathed out. I could hear how the slug turned into a thousand of mini slugs and soon I felt my back cool down a bit. I sighed in relief, that felt so much better!

After a few more torture moments with my aching back and the chibi teasing I finally stood up from my position and for the first time looked around my surrounding.

''Not bad'' I mumbled under my breath and gave a warm smile to the slug, I kneeled down until I was in her eye level. ''Could you show me where to find Tsukasa Amakawa? I'm pretty tired from that…err..trip?'' I asked sweetly to the blue/white slug wich nod her head that made my eyes lit up.

''Sakura-cchi will you be ok?'' Yui asked worriedly, I gave a warm smile to the green chara and nodded my head. Picking all of the girls from the sky I pressed them to my chest in a motherly matter.

''Don't worry about me, I'm alright'' I gave a reassuring smile to the overprotective triplets and continued following the slug. After a few minutes of walking we reached a huge building with no roof, I looked down at the slug and hesitated but walked in with her. As I entered the abandoned planetarium my eyes lit up in awe, it was really beautiful, you could even see the stars now even when its just late afternoon. I looked at the three charas flying around the sky while laughing. 'They look so happy' I thought to myself.

I heard the backdoor open and I jumped, getting my kunai ready if someone would be dumb enough to attack me.

''W-Who's there?!'' I called out and soon a figure stepped out of the shadows with a warm smile on his face. He had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall and lean, holding a telescope in one of his long arms. I relaxed a bit. There's no way that a telescope can kill me, right?

''U-Umm..'' I stuttered out to the man who's smile grew wider. ''Where can I find Tsukasa Amakawa?'' This time I said in a far braver voice. The blonde bowed at me and I raised an eyebrow. ''I am Tsukasa Amakawa, pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan'' He said, still in his bowed down position. I was in shock ''EHHH!? How do you know my name?'' I asked curiously tilting my head to the side. He chuckled and stood up straight.

''I am a fortune teller, I knew you would come, shinobi.'' So ok he really is the guy after all. I gave him a smile and bowed myself.

''So what am I supposed to do in this world oh great fortune teller?'' I lifted myself up and gave him a smirk. I could see my charas flying back, now interested in the conversation. He put the telescope on the table and took a seat in one of the chairs of the auditorium. He patted the seat next to him and I hesitated but sat down anyway. When I looked up I saw this amazing starry dark sky. I gasped and the blonde just chuckled.

''Yesterday I made a prediction'' he started ''It said that the Humpty Lock will finally gain an owner.'' He looked at me to see if I'm catching up and I nod my head slightly.

''HInamori Amu, right?'' He gave me a mile and another nod ''Correct. Tomorrow you will go to the academy, there you will have to watch over the Guardians and Amu, if its possible join them.''

''Hai, where will I be staying?'' I asked curiously, turning my head at the blond man. He was staring at the stars intently. ''There is an apartment where I can rent for you, Tsunade-sama will sent the money for the rent too'' he said calmly like he was talking about the weather. I nodded and stood up yawning.

''Can we go now, I kinda broke my spine when I got here.'' I scratched my head in a sheepish matter, he looked surprised but then remembered that I'm a shinobi so he let out a snicker. He stood up too and we made our way towards the exit. It was dark outside but the moon lit up most of the street so it was kind of bright.

We walked silently but suddenly I sensed a presence on the top of a roof. I quickly wiped my head towards the source only to see a guy in his late teens siting on the roof, observing the city. I nudged the blonde next to me and pointed at the direction of the guy. I wasn't startled like that because he was sitting on the roof, I was startled because he was half neko like.

'' T-Tsukasa-san, what is that? A neko man or something?'' I asked, stuttering a little but then stopped. Neko people don't exist! That's a Chara Change! I looked at the older man next to me wich smiled at the blue haired boys direction, he looked down at me with the same smile. ''That is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He works for Easter so watch out, he could sweep you of your feet'' He finished with a grin and I had this really bad urge to smack him on the head. I felt my eyebrows and lips twitching. I don't need _another _matchmaker in my life.

''What makes you say that?'' I said in a cold voice that could send nightmares even to the Akatsuki's Leader. He threw me another grin. ''Because he's sitting on your new apartment roof'' He said in a cheerful voice that snapped me. My chara's went for cover into the paunch and then"

''WHAT THE HELL!? STOP PLAYING MACHMAKER YA PERV!'' I think I got half of the neighborhoods attention at this point. I sighed and jumped on the room were the blue haired teen was sitting. Feeling someone presences behind me he looked straight at me.

''Oi Neko guy, get off of my roof!'' I scowled the twerp, who does he think he is sitting on _my _roof? He only smirked at me and walked towards. I grabbed tight on my kunai, hiding it from the Nekos sight. When he reached out to me I used my ninja speed to get behind him and place the kunai to his throat. He seemed shocked because he froze.

''Listen kitty'' I hissed into his ear ''Do your freakish chara change kitty power rituals somewhere else. And. Not. On. My. ROOF!'' and with that I pushed him off the roof. Considering his chara is a cat he should land on his feet and I was right. I smirked down at him and entered my new house through the window. I stretched my tired muscles till I heard a satisfying 'pop' from them. Turning to my paunch I placed it on the drawer. Soon after that the three blobs flew out of it.

''Ne, Saku-koi? What was that with that cutie?'' She giggled as she saw me flush, I shook my head and looked at her with a look that said are-you-fucking-kidding-me? The two other chara's laughed at my expression and I sighed.

''Aah, so your name is Saku-koi, huh?'' I heard a deep voice behind me and I had a guess who that is. Because he was behind me and couldn't see my face I winked to Yuki and she nodded at me. I chara change with her and turned around slowly, a mischievous glint in my emerald orbs.

''Ne-ko-kuun~!'' I purred out in a sweet coated voice. ''could you leave?'' I purred out in a sing-sang voice and guess what? He stumbled out the window! What a dork! If jerks and perverts like him go to the academy I'm leaving! And with that in mind I quickly locked the window and flopped myself on the comfy red bed. Feeling slightly anxious I closed the black curtains and walked to the bathroom for a bath. I can't wait for tomorrow!

I walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy green towel over my body. I sat on my bed and decided to unpack a bit. I took out the photos; one was of team 7 right after the teams were sorted. The two younger boys glared at each other while I tried to make a cute pose, the copy-nin was holding the two boys heads in try to separate the two.

The next photo was in fact a frame stuffed with photos. It was of the konoichi including her; it was a free day for all of them so they decided to have a girl's night out. One of them contained of all of them in the ice cream parlor, when suddenly a wild Naruto appears and dumps ramen on Ino's top, unintentionally of course. The others were of their sleepover wich was a wild one do to Yumi.

And the last one contained a portrait of Konoha 12 plus Team Gai. It was given to me on the 12th birthday too. All the senseis were standing there too, even the two Konoha Sanin! We were all having a great time at the training grounds when Konohamaru came running to us with a camera, so we decided to take a group picture. But then Gai-sensei noticed, so he invited _all _the senseis too!

I smiled warmly at the memories, I could feel my charas peering through my shoulder to get a better look, so I took Yumi in my hands and patted her head. Even though she acts mature she was still the 'baby' of the family. I mean come on! One of the three swears more than a sailor and the other flirts with the TV screen for Christ's sake! I sighed, putting the little chara inside her egg right next to the other two as the three miniature girls fell fast asleep.

I went to the drawer putting on my black tank top and red short shorts. I turned off the lights and hopped into the bed. When I caught sight of the sleeping eggs I planted a soft smile on my lips. Tomorrow will be a start of something new, I could feel it! And then she realized, she didn't edit her uniform yet. Fuck! Looks like someone will be getting up earlier than expected.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**(1) 'Kuso' means damn it in Japanese.**

**Heya guys! I hope you like this story so far, I was thinking the pairing should be KukaixSakura because there aren't any stories with them expect one ;( but I would like to hear your suggestions on that ;)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara nor do I own Naruto. Sadly..**

**See ya next time!**

**XOXO**

**Dove~**


End file.
